Knocking On Heaven's Door
by Erika Keysie
Summary: Le Nogitsune a ouvert un vortex vers des dimensions démoniaques pour apporter le chaos sur Terre. Maintenant qu'il est mort, il ne reste qu'un seul moyen de refermer ce vortex... WARNING : Mort d'un personnage principal. [L'image n'est pas à moi]
1. Chapter 1

Oui, je reviens, et non c'est toujours pas le chap 7 de ALCDJ VI ni même la suite de HSH xD Okay, vous m'aimez quand même hein ?

Bon, petite explication : Hier, j'ai, à mon grand désespoir, eu le courage de regarder le final de la saison 2 de The 100. La fin m'a achevée, j'ai pleuré comme un bébé, bref c'était pas la joie. Et puis, il y avait cette musique. **_Knockin' On Heaven's Door_** qui retentissait, divinement bien interprétée par Raign... J'ai craqué. En me couchant, avec cette musique en boucle, et bah une idée a surgit xD

Vous verrez probablement une ENORME ressemblance avec le final de la saison 5 de Buffy The Vampire Slayer. C'est normal, en tant que fan suprême de cette magnifique série, cette idée d'OS s'est substituée à ce magnifique final... Par pitié, ne criez pas au plagiat, je reconnais la totale ininventivité ce cet écrit - et oui, ininventivité existe si je veux -

BREF.

Disclaimer, comme d'hab, pas à moi ! Même l'intrigue n'est pas à moi xD Les mots en revanche...

Genre : Drama sa mère ! C'est aussi triste que le final de la saison 2 de The 100 et de la saison 5 de Buffy xD

Pairing, allez-y, devinez.

Rating, hum, T+ ?

Avertissement : **MORT D'UN PERSONNAGE PRINCIPAL** VOUS ÊTES PRÉVENUS !

Lisez cet OS avec Kockning on heavens door interprétée par Raign :coeur:

Un énorme merci à _Kitsune Aquatik_ , ma bêta qui me corrige et qui me donne son avis qui m'est indispensable ! Plein d'amour sur elle !

 **~Bonne Lecture~**

* * *

 **Knocking on heaven's door.**

Stiles regarde le portail d'énergie qui crépite devant lui. Quel beau bordel ! Et dire que tout est de sa faute...

« Stiles ! » résonne une voix derrière lui.

Elle est pleine d'angoisse, de peine, de souffrance. Stiles se demande fugitivement comment un simple mot, son prénom en l'occurrence, peut transporter autant d'émotions. Il se tourne lentement vers le détenteur de cette voix avec un sourire triste et contrit. Derek vient d'émerger de la cage d'escalier pour le rejoindre sur ce toit d'immeuble. Son regard est fixé sur l'adolescent et celui-ci peut remarquer ces yeux légèrement écarquillés, sa respiration tremblante, les spasmes nerveux de ses doigts. Étrange qu'il puisse remarquer autant de choses non ? Il n'avait jamais été une personne attentive, il est même plutôt facilement distrait. Mais là, il n'a jamais été aussi concentré qu'en cet instant. Ce moment où il regarde Derek, ce moment qu'il sentait venir mais qu'il espérait tout de même fuir. Il ne peut plus. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, il attendait Derek pour s'expliquer, pour être pardonné avant d'agir. Il a peut-être attendu, oui.

« C'est ma faute, Derek. Je le sais. Je dois réparer ça. Ça a débuté dans le sang, ça doit se finir dans le sang. C'est la règle. Mon sang a ouvert le portail, mon sang le refermera. »

Comme c'est étrange ! Il meurt de peur pourtant sa voix paraît si calme, et il sait que son visage ne trahit pas le tumulte de ses sentiments ; peur, tristesse, culpabilité, impuissance, désespoir. Calme. Ah ! il est tout l'opposé de ça. Il s'apprête à se sacrifier, comment pourrait-il être calme ?

Le Nogitsune a utilisé son sang pour ouvrir un portail multidimensionnel vers des dimensions démoniaques pour amener le chaos et la souffrance sur Terre, en commençant par Beacon Hills. Des éclairs en jaillissent, des grognements, des hurlements de fous, des rugissements d'animaux féroces en sortent. Un énorme monstre essaye d'en sortir. Si Stiles ne saute pas dans le vortex pour le fermer, alors ils seront tous perdus, et il ne pourra pas supporter d'être à l'origine du chaos et de la mort de millions d'êtres humains. Il est déjà responsable de trop de crimes. Il ne restera pas regarder la Terre périr à cause de son égoïsme ou de sa lâcheté.

« Stiles... Tu n'es pas responsable des actes du Nogitsune. Je t'en prie, redescends avec moi » tente de le raisonner Derek.

Mais c'est peine perdue, et il le sait. Cependant il refuse d'abandonner et de le laisser faire. Il ne peut se résoudre à ne rien tenter. Il doit essayer de le convaincre.

« Je suis responsable. Je me souviens de chaque acte du Nogitsune. Chaque acte. Je me rappelle le sang, la douleur, le chaos. Je me rappelle le son de tes os qui se brisaient contre la poutre de ton loft. Je me rappelle des bruits de succions du katana que je retournais dans l'estomac de mon meilleur ami. Je me rappelle avoir aimé chaque sensation ; celle des os qui craquent, celle du sang qui gicle, celle de dispenser le malheur autour de moi. J'ai aimé ça, Derek. J'ai aimé me sentir puissant. Craint. On me voyait enfin. On me prenait au sérieux. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le Nogitsune. C'était moi, Derek. Tout est ma faute parce que je n'ai pas essayé de l'arrêter. »

Le brun regarde l'adolescent. Il essaye visiblement de dire quelque chose mais rien ne sort. Derek ne sait pas quoi dire. Il s'est toujours douté, en quelque sorte, de ce que vient de lui révéler Stiles. Le jeune Stilinski est fort. Les dégâts du Nogitsune n'auraient pas été si violents si Stiles avait tenté de résister. Mais même le plus fort des hommes ne peut faire face au pouvoir bien longtemps. Stiles n'est qu'un homme, un enfant de surcroît. Personne ne peut lui tenir rigueur de sa faiblesse sans être hypocrite. Derek ne lui en tient pas rigueur.

« Si tu veux être pardonné, très bien. Je te pardonne Stiles. Je te comprends et je te pardonne. Redescends maintenant » lui lance-t-il.

Sa voix trahit son désespoir. Mais il n'en a que faire. Il espère même que l'urgence dans sa voix ramènera l'adolescent à la raison. Il est prêt à se mettre à genoux s'il le faut, il est prêt à jurer monts et merveilles pour le faire revenir près de lui.

« Ça ne marche pas comme ça, je suis désolé... Je ne peux pas vivre, sachant ce que j'ai fait et ce que je n'aurais pas fait pour les sauver tous. Le sang sur mes mains est poisseux, il colle à ma peau et rien ne peut le laver. »

Sa voix tremble. L'amour secret qu'il cache précieusement au fond de lui tente de se frayer un chemin, de son cœur à sa tête, pour corrompre ses pensées. Pourtant, il ne cédera pas. Il n'a pas assez d'amour pour combattre la culpabilité qui le ronge.

« J'ai essayé. J'ai essayé si fort de faire partie des gentils...* » continue-t-il dans un murmure.

Derek n'a aucun mal à l'entendre.

« Peut-être qu'il n'y a pas de gentils Stiles*. Peut-être qu'il n'y a que nous, des êtres complexes qui ne peuvent pas se définir que par gentil ou méchant. »

Le regarde de Stiles semble se perdre au loin alors qu'il acquiesce en silence. Oui. Ils ne sont ni blanc ni noir, mais gris. Sauf que Stiles était gris pâle avant, et le voilà devenu d'un gris foncé, un gris sale.

« Je n'ai pas le choix. Le Nogitsune est mort, je suis le seul à pouvoir arrêter la fin du monde » fait-il distraitement, la tête tournée sur le côté pour apercevoir en périphérie de sa vision le vortex qui crépite toujours derrière lui.

« On trouvera un moyen. Deaton peut... »

Derek s'interrompt. Non, bien sûr que non. Deaton a été très clair: Stiles doit sauter au cœur du portail pour le refermer. Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen. Il n'y a plus de tour de magie. Il n'y a plus d'espoir.

« Derek ? Je peux te demander une chose avant que je ne saute ? » fait soudain l'adolescent, sentant que le temps presse.

Son regard est plus attentif cette fois. Le cœur de Derek s'accélère douloureusement. C'est une dernière volonté. Il est sur le point de lui demander une dernière chose, et après il ne sera plus. La gorge du brun se serre, à tel point qu'il ne peut répondre, alors il hoche la tête. Le sourire que lui adresse Stiles lui fait plus mal que s'il avait reçu une balle d'Aconit. Il voit l'adolescent s'approcher et se positionner devant lui, si proche qu'il perçoit les effluves de son savon, de son odeur naturelle, et la seule pensée qui retentit dans sa tête c'est que c'est probablement la dernière fois qu'il sent ce délicieux parfum et ça lui donne envie de vomir. La main de Stiles rejoint sa joue et l'effleure avant de se perdre dans ses cheveux noirs. Puis lentement, l'adolescent s'approche et enfin ses lèvres se posent sur celles du brun.

Derek est surpris par toutes les sensations qui l'assaillent. Et ces émotions fortes, violentes... Le baiser qu'ils échangent est lent mais pourtant passionné, avec un étrange goût salé. Le goût de leurs larmes, réalise Derek. L'un comme l'autre n'ont pu retenir plus longtemps les perles salées de franchir la barrière de leurs cils.

Finalement Stiles se recule.

« Dis-leur.. Dis-leur... Quelque chose de gentil d'accord ? » demande Stiles.

Sa voix est chevrotante sous les sanglots qu'il retient encore. Derek ne peut rien dire alors il hoche de nouveau la tête. Stiles se retourne donc pour faire face à son destin.

« Stiles ! Attends » Le retient le brun, n'ayant que faire de la fin du monde, ne voyant que Stiles, son Stiles, tourner la tête vers lui. « Je... Je t'aime. »

Stiles sourit. Un sourire joyeux, doux. Puis il prend de l'élan, court, et saute.

Son corps convulse au milieu du portail, la lumière converge vers lui et elle devient si puissante qu'il est impossible pour Derek de continuer à le regarder.

Tout est si rapide... Lorsqu'il ouvre de nouveau les yeux, le portail a disparu. Il reste quelques secondes, les bras ballants avant de réaliser. Stiles a sauté. Alors il fait demi-tour, dévale les escaliers à une vitesse folle pour émerger sur le trottoir. Au milieu de la route, sur des débris, gît le corps de Stiles. Sans vie. Derek hurle et rugit sa douleur avant que des sanglots n'étouffent ses cris de rage et de tristesse.

* * *

*Dans The 100, Clarke dit à sa mère "I try to be the good guy" et sa mère lui répond "Maybe there is no good guys" donc voilàààà !

Vous ne m'en voulez pas ? Venez me faire un bisouuus !

Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu, je vous fais plein plein d'énorme kisouille d'amour ! N'hésitez pas à venir squatter mon facebook créé exprès pour vous :coeur: (lien sur mon profil!)

EK.


	2. Adieux

Bien le bonjour.

Ceci est un post général qui sera publié sur chaque fiction et sur mon profil.

C'est un adieu.

Depuis quelques mois, est devenu un endroit déplorable, du moins du côté du Fandom de Teen Wolf. J'ai discuté avec d'autres auteurs, nous sommes unanimes. Ce fandom craint. On en a marre.

Marre de nous faire agresser pour tout et n'importe quoi. Marre qu'on nous prenne pour une industrie soumise à la surproduction pour la surconsommation des lecteurs. Marre de recevoir des MP pour réclamer une suite comme si de droit. Marre qu'on soit prise pour des connes. Marre, marre et marre.

Ma décision est prise depuis longtemps, mais je n'en avais pas conscience. Les événements d'hier et aujourd'hui m'ont totalement décidée.

Quels événements ? Rapidement, et pour rester dans le vague parce que même si l'affaire a été rendue publique sur les groupes Sterek's Pack et Scott's Pack, je ne vais pas la répandre comme un poison. C'est simplement le motif de mon départ. J'ai appris ce que pensaient certains de mes lecteurs. Devant moi, ils étaient gentils, je pensais bien discuter avec eux, c'était sympa. Derrière moi, quand ils pensaient que je ne pouvais pas savoir (sur Scott's Pack du coup), ils ont craché leur venin et j'ai su à qui j'avais véritablement à faire. Hyporcisie. Partout, tout le temps.

La toxicité de ce fandom, de ces mentalités, de ce site, s'est resserrée autour de moi alors que j'avais confiance, comme un serpent qui attend que sa proie s'endorme pour l'étouffer dans son sommeil.

Pour tout vous dire, j'ai participé au Sterek's Pack Fest, j'ai écrit 7 chapitres d'une fiction que j'ai pas osé posté en novembre. Vous me faites du mal. Consciemment ou pas, qu'importe, le résultat est le même. Je suis paralysée dans l'écriture parce que j'ai toujours l'impression de vous devoir quelque chose. Maintenant que je sais la perniciosité de certains, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

Je pars. Je ne souffrirai plus l'hypocrisie, les agressions, les commentaires déplacés, les bashing d'un auteur ou d'un autre, les « team », les cases dans lesquelles on me met. Je suis un individu à part entière, et j'ai décidé qu'il était temps que ça cesse.

J'ai menti en disant que je finirai mes fictions. Au fond, je savais que je n'y arriverai pas. J'avais tellement peur de vous décevoir que ça me rendait malade. C'est pas une vie. Je vais rompre ce contrat tacite qu'il y a entre un auteur et ses lecteurs. J'ai menti, je vous ai menti, et pour cela, le contrat est caduc. Je ne peux plus prétendre être auteure de Sterek et je ne veux plus le prétendre.

Je suis dégoûtée du Sterek, ou plutôt de partager du Sterek avec vous. Mes mots sont durs, je sais, et vous ne les méritez pas pour certains d'entre vous, mais je pense que ça rendra mon départ plus facile. J'ai entendu dire que j'étais une fouteuse de merde, on me place un peu dans une position de connasse, alors je vous donne une bonne raison de le croire.

Je suis gentille, parfois trop, je fais mon possible pour aider mon prochain, pour le comprendre, pour discuter. Mais là, trop c'est trop, je ne vous comprends plus et j'ai plus la force d'essayer de savoir pourquoi je suscite un tel désagrément. J'ai eu le sentiment, il y a un mois, qu'on me testait, qu'on me poussait dans mes limites. Un compte qui datait de quelques heures, tout au plus, m'a laissé une review assez longue, étonnamment après une discussion sur la page de M. R. Stevens/Bruniblondi où je soutenais mon amie et où j'exprimai un point de vue. J'ai donc eu cette impression qu'on testait ma franchise sur le sujet, de savoir si j'étais capable de bien prendre une critique. Les échanges par MP sur cette review avec ce tout nouveau compte m'ont angoissé à un point où écrire m'a donné envie de pleurer. N'ayez pas pitié, ne compatissez pas, je ne recherche pas cela, j'explique simplement ce qui m'est arrivée ces derniers mois. Avec l'aide de ma psy, j'ai compris que non, je n'étais peut-être pas ouverte à la critique, et maintenant, je suis même en train de remettre en question ma capacité à être auteur.

J'avais l'illusion de l'enfant quand il découvre le monde : tout le monde est gentil et tout le monde va dans mon sens. Hors, ce n'est pas vrai, et dans le monde de l'écriture, la critique sera sévère. Je ne crois pas être capable de l'endurer. Pas pour l'instant du moins.

Vous m'avez donc permis d'avoir un aperçu de ce qui m'attendait, de voir où étaient mes limites. Donc, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont cassé du sucre sur le dos. J'ai compris maintenant. Je reviendrai quand je serais plus solide. Enfin, je ne reviendrai pas sur FF. Ce site est un poison et maintenant qu'il m'a atteinte et que son goût traîne sur ma langue, je sais qu'il faut que je l'évite avant qu'il ne me tue.

Je ne suis pas prête à faire face à cette négativité, cette masse noire et gluante qui se colle à ma peau.

Je ne finirai pas mes écris. Je ne veux pas le faire.

Je vais donc supprimer celles en cours, laisser celles qui sont finies, et ça sera la fin. Je répondrais peut-être aux MPs, peut-être pas. Je ne répondrai jamais aux RWs.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont été fidèle sans aller cracher sur moi par derrière. Merci à ceux qui ont apprécié d'avoir laissé des mots gentils qui m'ont souvent réchauffé le cœur et redonné confiance. À vous, je vous dis au revoir, on se reverra peut-être ? Je ne disparais pas totalement, vous savez où me trouver, les liens seront toujours sur mon profil.

Pour les autres, merci pour la prise de conscience, mais pardonnez-moi si j'espère qu'on ne se recroisera pas. Je vous souhaite la réussite, même si vous avez souhaité et obtenu ma défaite.

Adieu.

EK.


End file.
